Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Reneko-Chan
Summary: A One-Shot based off Len's Soundless Voice and Rin's Proof of Life. R&R please! 3


Soundless Voice, Proof of Life

A small, blonde girl watched her brother breathe into his hands. She watched his white, freezing breath, ghostly and weightless, fade away in wisps. She trembled lightly from the cold, her fragile hands rubbing together. On his palms, her brother gathered the snow falling gently from the sky, and they melt away in an instant.

This must be what life is like; how transient.

It's was the time of year for life to wither again, and eagerly wait for the next spring. The snow like a light, piled up without a sound. She gathered it and smiled,

_"What does my voice sound like now?"_

The boy doesn't reply, after all, she couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't understand; his sister was deathly ill, fated to rust away… how could she act so strong? He wanted her to tell him she felt painful, to tell him she was lonely… he'd find her anywhere on earth if she were so sad…

The girl didn't want to fade away, not yet. She desperately wished yet to live. She remembered when she could hear; she and her brother would spend countless hours singing and playing the piano. She still wanted to sing with him...but those were days she'd never have a chance to get back. She hoped to make her mark on the world before she died,… proof that she had lived.

She'd wanted to live a little longer, to spend just a little more time with him. He was that important to her. They were so close, it seemed like they were sharing one soul.

She couldn't see anything but darkness…

She couldn't hear anything at all….

She could feel her body slowly dying…. She was so scared…

She was so lonely, she felt so much pain, but she wouldn't tell her brother that… after all, it would just worry him more. For now, she'll just smile, and laugh… she'd pretend everything was perfect… even if it meant hiding all the agony…



Her empty eyes are out of focus, a single tear caress her cheeks.

He feels her getting colder, her voice is fading; the world is gray and motionless except for the snowflakes falling gently…

But despite that everything is withering, his gentle smile will forever stay with her. As snow piles up, she gradually withers; he can't do anything but hold her tight.

She whispers to him, her last thoughts.

_"Please keep singing heartwarming songs… and don't forget that I'll always be with you… so you'll never be…"_

Her voice had gone; she can't speak anymore; so he holds her tighter and whispers for her,

"…_so you'll never be alone…."_

She wasn't lonely because she had him. She could feel his warm hands embracing her. She couldn't hear or see anything, but she felt, through his gentle fingers, his heart.

"_I love you…"_

She lies motionless in the snow, he's kneeling over her, still unable to comprehend the fact that his other half had passed. But when reality finally hits, he is in **so **much agony.

"_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you. Aren't we sharing one soul…?" _

He grits his teeth; tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice, one more time, just one more time… call out my name…"_

He can't do anything but hold her tight.

_"Listen to me, smile at me again… no matter how hard I scream, neither you, nor your voice will come back…"_

He jerks back his head, and yells his heart out, all his pain, his sadness, show through his voice; agonizing, _heartrending._

He feels a sense of emptiness; he knows he can't go on without her.

He'd loved her, unable to tell her so… He wishes, if possible, to take his voice away and give it to his precious one.

_Impossible…_

"_If I'm to be left in a world without you… let me wither with you…"_

He lies down next to her lifeless body, clutching her frozen fingers close to his still beating heart.

"_Snow showers, I beg you, please don't stop falling… and take me away with her."_

He closes his eyes, a single tear escaping. His body is numb, he can't feel anything anymore. His world was reaching its end. Perhaps now, they could meet again…

_"Let everything wither with my miserable voice…"_

His transient life ascends to heaven, and stains the melting snow, white..,

**"**_**And let it all fade to white…"**_


End file.
